


Strawberry ice cream

by lovelining



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Confessing Feelings, M/M, pinning, why do i write for shipps nobody likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelining/pseuds/lovelining
Summary: Gyehyeon is embarrassed and Injured, Hoyoung brings him ice cream to make him feel better.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Jo Gyehyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Strawberry ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, i don't know why i like to write about shipps no one cares lol. Anyways, Gyehyeon and Hoyoung have a great dynamic and a prompt led me to write this. I appreciate all reviews and comments

Embarrassing, that's what Gyehyeon was thinking about the whole situation.

First of all, he develops a kind of crush in Hoyoung. How it started? He didn't know, one day he paid more attention to the older everytime not only when he was following Hoyoung in dance practices. He thought it was something normal, he admired Hoyoung. It jumped from admiration to admit he had a crush because:Yeonho caught him looking at Hoyoung and teased him, Gyehyeon felt so embarrassed but why? he could just play it cool and not give Yeonho that satisfaction. Later, when they were practicing that day, Hoyoung hugged him and congratulated him for being the mvp practicing their new choreography. The hug made him blush (he never did that) and didn't want to break it. 

Gyehyeon had a crush on his group mate, how embarrassing it was. He tried to avoid Hoyoung as much as possible and forget about his feelings. Gyehyeon knew it wasn't a good idea to tell Hoyoung about it, there were so many complications in their lives as idols plus he didn't know if Hoyoung was into boys too.

And now he couldn't avoid Hoyoung because it's more embarrassing that he got injured playing soccer outside with Yeonho, Minchan and Dongheon. He slipped with the ball and his leg started to hurt. They took him to the nursery room in the company, she said it wasn't serious but he should rest and had his feet bandaged. Gyehyeon was worried he would mess up the choreography for not practicing for a week but if he tried to dance it could do more damage. He tried to practice his singing all he could when resting in the dorm. 

One day Hoyoung arrived before anyone of the dance practice and arrived to Gyehyeon's room.

Since the accident, Hoyoung tried to spend more time with Gyehyeon so the younger wouldn't be so bored and don’t feel guilty for not being available to practice. Accidents could happen to everyone.

Oh, if Hoyoung knew how helpless he made feel Gyehyeon because now he had to face his feelings and couldn't escape the situation. But he really appreciated that Hoyoung brought him candies from outside.

"Hey, how does feel your feet today?" asked hoyoung tenderly

"Better, i think i could go to dance practice tomorrow"

"We had talked about this. Don't be stubborn. You should wait more to go to the dance practice. We already do hard choreographies and it wouldn't help you to full recovery.

"I think i am making you all waste so much time. I don't want to make you practice a lot because i would be unsynchronized" 

Hoyoung softly hit him in the arm.

"You are a good dancer, trust yourself. Also you know we always practice a lot because that's the way we achieve synchronization"

Gyehyeon smiled. Hoyoung always knew how to make him feel better. What were the right words to say to shut all his insecurities. 

"Oh I brought you ice cream, I left it in the fridge. I am going for it"

"Okay"

When Hoyoung arrived with the tube of ice cream and spoons, he didn't notice Minchan's shiba plushie was under the tank bed he shared with Gyehyeon. He slipped with it, and fell upon Gyehyeon. Making their face so close. Gyehyeon shut his eyes, he didn't want to see. He knew he was blushed. Hoyoung weighted nearly anything but being pressed against his chest made Gyeohyeon felt so weak

"Gyehyeon" Hoyoung whispered.

The ice cream fell aside the bed. Luckily it didn't open. Hoyoung's face was still painfully so close of Gyehyeon's.

Gyehyeon cut the distance between them with a soft kiss in the lips. He opened his eyes. He saw how Hoyoung melted in the kiss and smiled.

Hoyoung threw the spoons aside on the bed and grabbed Gyehyeon's shoulder for making the kiss more comfortable. How scandalous they were kissing in the younger's bed. Hoyoung remembered it was a dorm and soon everyone will arrive for the company. He broke the kiss and stand out.

"I am sorry" Gyehyeons apologized as Hoyoung standed out.

"Don't be. I kissed you back, i liked it. Although I don't know exactly how I feel about you, this isn't the time to figure it out. Soon everyone would arrive of the company, let's play it cool, Okay?

Gyehyeon smiled, he knew it was the best thing to do because it would be uncomfortable if they were caught kissing in a bed.

Hoyoung gave him a spoon and opened the ice cream tube. Straberry, Gyehyeon's favorite ice cream.

"I always told Minchan to pick up his stuff"

"Well i am glad he left that plushie down"

Gyehyeon blushed "So you wanted to kiss me?"

"No, but you kiss good. Maybe we should do it another time"

When Hoyoung said that, smiling with his dimple showing. Gyehyeon thought his heart was in a more serious situation than his feet.


End file.
